masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:My Thoughts on Ending Choices
Keep in mind this is just my opinion and that I ended with 100% Gallactic Readiness, so I was presented with the "optimal" versions of the choices. General Thoughts: Having played through ME1 maybe 6 times, ME2 enough to get a "perfect" ending where none of the crew dies and now a 100% play through on ME3 I felt somewhat short-changed by the endings presented. They were too similar and ambiguous for my tastes, further exposition on the effects of you choice would have made it more fulfilling. All it would have taken would have been an addition 5 minute cutscene added for each choice just to give you a better feel for the impact your choice had. I have no problem with Shepard biting the big one to complete the mission (in my case it was hinted that he lived). I actually enjoyed the ominous foreshadowing of the dream sequences, especially the final one. After going through all 3 endings I thought a lot about which one was the "best". 1. Destroy - After much thought this would be my preferred ending as it would have been (at least the way I played through all 3 games) the most "Shepardly" choice to make. I just couldn't swallow what the Catalyst presents you with. If you don't take the destroy choice it seems like you are disregarding all those that sacrificed so much in the fight against the Reapers. Plus it would go against the quality of self-determination which is an innate part of humanity, just because the Catalyst says synthetics will destroy organics doesn't make it absolute. The Catalyst was wrong about other things like your ability to get as far as you did against the Reapers and how peace was established between the quarians and geth. Even though it was short lived as the destroy option sacrifices the geth and other synthetics. Also the Catalyst is forcing it's "solution" upon the galaxy as a whole. Beings that I ended the genophage because one species has no right to force it's "solution" on another I just couldn't stomach having the Catalyst determine the fate of advanced civilizations. It went against what my Shepard fought for. 2. Control - IMO the worst possible choice. While you can control the Reapers initially it isn't guaranteed that that control is maintained. Given my distrust of the Catalyst this options just smacks of the Catalyst's bid for self-preservation. If you notice the Citadel is not destroyed in this option, it just closes back up. This leads to the possibility that while the Reaper threat is ended for the time being there is the distinct possiblity that they can and will return to finish the job. I think the Catalyst under-estimated or doesn't comprehend what drives Shepard/organics to be able to withstand it's solution with such determination. And in order to understand it offers "control" as a solution to absorb the information in order to make its efforts in future cycles more successful. 3. Synthesis - Initially this was my preferred ending as it seemingly had the least negative impact on the galaxy and actually would have postive effects. However after thinking about this I changed my mind. You are making a choice that fundamentally changes all life in the galaxy. In much the same way as the Catalyst chose to use the Reapers to force it's solution to a problem on all others. I just can't trust what the Catalyst says as again, this seems like a bid on self-preservation. As I said above the Catalyst doesn't undestand what drives organics to resist. ---- I actually first chose synthesis. Mostly because it was 4am and I wasn't really sure about what I was doing and was baffled by he stupidity of the Catalyst and the reapers, so I just went forward. After sleeping and thinking about it however I realized that choice is definitely not what my Shepard would make. Throughout all three games my Shepard expressed that free will is pretty much the most important thing for her and it's something she would always fight to protect whether it's the free will of an organic or a synthetic race doesn't matter. So she would chose destroy, even if it mean the geth she backed and helped will be destroyed. Why? Because everyone goes into that fight willing to die. That's true for the geth too. Also Shepard always treated the geth as equals, in that mindset they are interchangeable with any other race. So let's say the Catalyst would have said that Shepard can save the galaxy by wiping out the reapers, but would also kill all the humans at the same time. Would she still do it? Yes, she would. Because if it meant saving everyone else, then this also is an acceptable sacrifice. So yeah Destroy ending all the way!--SunyiNyufi 14:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm just being curious:) With your logic, why not control, then? The Reapers are the tools of the Catalyst, they do not have free will by definition, so they will not lose anything, if Shepard would be the one controlling them. And then tell them to fly away in dark space and self-destruct. Sure, TIMmy tried to control them and failed, but he wasn't having a conversation with the Catalyst about new solutions, Shepard was, so things are different. Sure controlling means Shepard's death, but "if it meant saving everyone else, then this also is an acceptable sacrifice." I'm just having my second playthrough and wonder what to do in the end. Well, apart from telling myself, that the last 10 minutes was a dream, and everything was ok in reality, everyone's alive, the relays are intact and Shepard is currently building a home on Rannoch.-Algol- 17:42, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh lol, I completely left out my reasons against the control option, because I never really considered it as a... well option. I don't like the option mostly because I have no actual influence over what will happen... I mean even less than in other endings. First of all my Shepard knows that power corrupts and the only reason she herself isn't corrupted yet is because she still sees herself as just a soldier (which she actually brings up throughout the game). She also told this to TIM, and is convinced that it is power that humans shouldn't be using. But the biggest problem with control ending is that you have even less idea what happens. I mean sure Shepard could command the reapers to f*ck off, fly into the sun and burn to death, but there is no guarantee that will happen other than some random kids words. And what will happen later? I mean sure the fly off now, but will Shepard later have enough humanity to stop the reapers genocide? All in all, it's too risky, so my Shepard (and I) would prefer final death of the reapers no matter what sacrifice. On the other hand if with control ending I could get this, I would be okay with it. ::PS.: In my head-canon Shep tells the Catalyst to sod off, destroys the Catalyst and the Citadel, sends out message to all troops that the reapers will be in disarray and that now is the time to show them what the combined for of the galaxy can do. With heavy losses our allied forces defeat the reapers, the mass relays are still intact, and through a little bit of space magic Shepard survives though she is badly wounded and has several surgeries and month of rehab to go through for a full recovery. Yeah, my head-canon is very detailed...--SunyiNyufi 19:44, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::My curiosity is sated:) BTW my head-canon corresponds, except for the destruction of the Citadel. I mean, 11 million inhabitants, plus millions of refugees, so many people I know. To destroy them makes me no better, then the Reapers. So either evacuate everyone alive from the tower, and blow up the weird kid, or evacuate them to Earth, and blow up the Citadel with the weird kid. And then build a home on Rannoch, and send every resource possible to rebuild Thessia.-Algol- 06:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) You left out the best ending of all. The one where you turn around and shoot the catalyst in the face, resulting in the cycle continuing. I see it as the "We'll take our chances" ending. I didn't know which to choose the first time so I just turned around and said screw it let's see what happens and the result is actually pretty cool. A VI Liara comes on saying that within the archives exists the knowledge to fight the reapers, and then on some other world a mother and child are walking along and the child asks if al that really happened. The mother says that it did happen and it's all in the archives that helped their civilization eventually beat the reapers because of everything Shepherd did in the games. While Shepherd may not have beaten the Reapers in his/her cycle, the work that Shep did made a difference and ended up defeating them without altering the fundamental structure of life in the galaxy, or compromising Shep's morality. :You forgot to sign in. I'll admit, the series had it's imperfections, but I'll still stick with Synthesis because I figure it's the best choice.--Mike Gilbert 01:50, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Actually, as mentioned by the writers, the next cycle utilized the Crucible against the Reapers and got the Red,Blue,Green choice and actually chose something. So in effect, Saren was right, you watched your friends, your loved ones, everyone you ever knew die because you wouldn't make a choice. Think about it for a good minute, just so you could shoot the Catalyst in the face or tell it to go away, you doomed everyone. You cut short the dreams everyone had. Tali wanted to see a home on Rannoch, EDI and Joker wanted to be happy together, Miranda wanted a normal life with her sister, Wrex wanted the genophage cured, Jacob was having a kid, and by choosing to not use the Crucible, you doomed them all. Shepard was meant to lead the galaxy into an era of peace and prosperity, one free from the Reapers, so they could choose their own paths and be free, and by choosing Refusal, you betrayed everything you stood for. Shepard's words to Saren have indeed come around. Shepard was a Spectre, they swore to defend the galaxy, and by not using the Crucible, they failed. Which, of course, is why you can just do this thing called 'Use the Crucible'. Pick a color, and set everyone free. It's why I think Synthesis is the best, the entire point of the Reapers is to solve the difference between Organic and Synthetic, by joining the two, the cycle is well and truly broken. Destroy, as Harbinger said, changes nothing. The Reapers go and blow up, as with all other Synthetic life, but it won't be long before some other species builds robots and the cycle of organic-synthetic misunderstanding and hatred comes along and conflict starts. Control does better, since it makes the point that there is The Shepard watching over them, ensuring they'll get along if only because a two mile tall robot with gigantic laser cannons and a penchant for assuming control of everything in sight isn't someone to mess around with. Synthesis, as mentioned earlier, brings the Organic-Synthetic misunderstanding by fusing the two together, each gets elements of the other, and with this, there is no justifiable way for them to fight. Synthesis, in my opinion, is what truly breaks the cycle of extinction, by ending the misunderstandings that started it. -- 03:06, September 18, 2014 (UTC) I don't choose synthesis, because by doing this I strip everyone from choice of becoming a cyborg or not. Everyone has right to decide about becoming a cyborg, why should I force it on everyone? No matter how good are intentions, forcing them on all is wrong. Forcing own will on all is an act of dicators from times of totalitarism. By choosing synthesis I force everyone to become cyborgs not asking them if they want to and the process of synthesis can't choose between those, who want and those who don't. I force organics and synthetics to coexistence by some kind of hyponosis. That's similar to uplifting krogans. They should learn themselves how to coexist in natural way, peace enforced by hypnosis and mutation is fake. That's why I think control is better, because I don't destroy synthetics and I don't force anyone to become a cyborg, organics and sythetics learn to coexist themselves, not by uplifting. Only problem I have with control is that I consider reapers as power no one should ever have, there are no right hands for such power. I feel like I supervise everyone by threat of apocalypse. To cease such fear I rather anihilate reapers after taking control over them rather than keeping them or at least exile them to dark space for ethernal hybernation. I see the irony here, I want free will for all but not reapers. I feel bad for leading to constant fear from apocalypse, but I think it's better forced mutation, at least then everyone keeps free will and isn't turned into a cyborg against own wishes. People should learn how to coexist, but they shouldn't be forced to this.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 06:42, September 18, 2014 (UTC) True. While my personal thought was that Synthesis was the best idea, I also believe that every usage of the Crucible brings about something that is good and something not good, it is simply up to Shepard to decide which path will be used. -- 07:08, September 18, 2014 (UTC) Destroy every single time. The short reasoning - For me it’s the only actual solution to the problem that doesn’t compromise who my Shepard is, let the Reapers win, or give them absolution in some fashion. Shenachie (talk) 19:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Personally I think Synthesis has the most positive effects. Yes you are forcing a choice on the Galaxy but fact is you are doing that regardless, if you choose destroy then you are forcing extinction on all self aware synthetic life in the galaxy. If you choose control you are forcing your will on the Reapers. With Synthesis you are offering the best possible option for true peace. From the closing cinematic that I saw, it doesnt look like you are stripping anyone's free will but simply fusing the concepts of synthetic and organic life. Everyone still has the option of being there own self. that being said, the actual ending I choose changes every time I play. The only option that never seems realistic is backing out and refusing to make a choice. Shepard would not be there at the end if he or she was not the type of person to make the hard choice, they have been making life or death decisions for years through the course of the game and for them to suddenly get cold feet in the end and refuse to push the button, knowing that it will spell doom for everyone in his cycle....seems counter to the core of the hero. Dupmeister (talk) 13:40, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :Catalyst is the reapers, it allows Shepard to control it, it's not forcing, it willingly gives me whole it's power. Extinction of many, taking over enemies or mutating and brainwashing allies. All outcomes have disadvantages, but I see too great power less amoral than forcing everyone to turning into cyborgs against their will. Reapers on other hand enslaved and slayed for billions of years, taking them over isn't enough punishment for them, sparing them is a cruel mercy compare to destroying them, because reversing the role is an irony here. I rather destroy them than preserving them, but not for cost of synthetics, who helped me. Willing brainwashing of enemies or forced brainwashing of enemies and allies, I see the former less amoral than the latter. I see synthesis as stripping people from free will, because they all don't act they had a grudge against the reapers, their minds aren't changed willingly, they are forced to think like that. Human soldier and husk no longer fight, they act like out of their behaviour because their minds are suddenly changed. Wreav's warmongery in synthesis is gone, he's changed because he was brainwashed. Even if he deserved to be brainwashed, it isn't worth of sacrifacing others. To save synthetics I wish I could take over the reapers only to make them destroy each other immediatelly after they rebuild the relays.FirstDrellSpectre (talk) 17:27, November 8, 2014 (UTC) After reading a lot of posts about synthesis I get the sense that people don't like it because it looks like brainwashing everybody and making a decision against everyone's will. Well, 1st of all, the entire game is made of Shepard making decisions against everyone's will and knowledge (Rachni Queen, Genophage, any of the other 3 endings etc.) Every decision Shepard makes will eventually be against someone's will... except synthesis. Well, it is initially the same, but it doesn't "brainwash" everybody, it enlightens them, as the game says... it makes them understand. People and synthetics change because now they understand each other, they understand that ultimately they do not need to fight, they can unite and be a better race capable of great things, they become the ultimate form of life in the galaxy and opposite to the idea of life not being able to evolve because now it's perfect, well think that now they might be able to find a way to explore new galaxies and well, who knows what will happen then, so yea... because of that I believe Synthesis to be the best ending. It's not brain washing, it's gaining the collective knowledge of everything that ever existed in the galaxy since the first reaper and understanding that makes it the perfect ending. Well put. The Shepard that I chose used that same logic when selecting the synthesis ending. I have a hard time justifying the destroy ending to most of my characters. its hard to role play a character that sees it as the only option considering the game has built you up on adoring EDI and feeling a close bond with Legion. Especially if you chose to unit the Quarians and Geth, there is a line about the Geth uploading them to the Quarian's suits to help them adapt.....so what happens when you pull the plug on all synthetics? I cant imagine the Quarian's suits survive that unscathed. So that would lead me to believe that you not only kill EDI and the Geth but you probably kill a great many Quarians and cripple a Galaxy that has built itself on Raper Tech. Destroy is a very bittersweet ending and like I said...its hard for me to Find a reason for my characters to go for it. Dupmeister (talk) 19:47, March 12, 2015 (UTC) I think the endings diverge from the good/bad binary decision and are all pretty much grey. Destroy was my favorite, like OP said, the most "Shepardly" decision to make. Also the most determined. I mean, you spend three games seeking to destroy the Reapers (and foiling all sorts of plans to harness their technology), and you change your mind in the last seconds? The innate problems with Destroy are: * How are the relays actually rebuilt? Many codex pages state there isn't a single spacefaring race with definite knowledge of how relays work. Hell, we needed the Reaper IFF just to adjust the course through Omega-4. * Logistics. Many people were fighting either against the Reapers at Earth or against the Reapers off their own homeplanets. Krogans and Turians have different chirality than Humans and Asari. How will each race survive offworld without the supply lines established via mass relays? Everyone is essentially cut off from other sections of the galaxy. Imagine that, the Turian fleet defeating the Reapers and then dying of hunger. Control is nice in the aspect of the Deus ex Machina Shepard gets to be. Rebuilding the relays and cities suddenly seems a lot easier when you count a massive Reaper force as work asset. However: * How can anyone be sure this lasts? The Catalyst could as well be working around his self-preservation. Any Reaper that Shepard got to exchange words with (Sovereign, Harbinger, the Destroyer on Rannoch) was pretty arrogant and determined; while free-willed, they are all subjected to the Catalyst's command. Even robo-Shepard speaks of his human form as "the man I was", "his sacrifice" and pretty much third-person, indicating he sees himself not as a transcended human, but as an entirely different entity. * Find me in the Alps if the Sheapers decide to end organic civilization again. Synthesis is overall bullshit. * First, organo-synthetic merge. How? Space magic? Do spare parts suddenly sprout off every organic being? Even of not spacefaring species? Does that mean no famine, thirst, chirality incompatibility? And what makes synthetics like the Geth and the very Reapers themselves partly organic? Carbon-based structures? Lifespans? Does that mean EDI can carry Joker's children? Or does true AI categorizes as life? It doesn't make a shred of sense. Because artistic license. * Mechanics aside, it's an imposed resolution. Absolutely nobody understood or even knew what the changes implied before they were made. * Of course this ends the synthetic vs organic war premise (because everyone everywhere ever is forever hybrid), but this doesn't mean the species get along and don't wage war anymore for other reasons. IMO Synthesis is Bioware's attempt at a "Rainbow Ending" but failing miserably because it's littered with plot-craters. I really wish they kept the Dark Energy script. I know the Extended Cut fixed a lot of cliffhangers, and while the game overall is a masterpiece and the endings are at least well executed, the very reason the Reapers are destroying the galaxy is hollow, and so are the choices made about it. HN s4mur41 (talk) 01:11, July 30, 2015 (UTC) You know, I never got to see the non extended cut. do you happen to have a link to it? Dupmeister (talk) 16:45, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :It's pretty much the same essence, just misses a lot of details. More relevantly, the Citadel blows up in both Destroy and Synthesis, and so do all the mass relays. :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4gssML_aVmk :P.S.: More info here. :HN s4mur41 (talk) 03:36, August 1, 2015 (UTC)